petsclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
As the name suggests, this guide is mainly served as a reference for new players; however, experienced/veteran players still might find the information helpful. We are extremely thankful for the contributions from various players in Chinese, Indonesian and English version. We hope everyone will enjoy this game as much as we do. Before going further into this guide, it is highly recommended that the players should familiarize yourself with all game functions. Refer to the Trainers Hub for all game functions that can be found in the main screen. What team should I use? For new players, it could be tough to decide which pokemons to use as the game provides a pretty large collection to chose from. Apart from a small portion of players willing to spend money to grab legendary pokemons, most players will start with common pokemons first. Here are some of the notable ones that many people use: Melee * Pidgeot: A strong attacker with amazing speed and the ability to dodge. It also has a mega evolution that grants its normal attack with guaranteed chance to deal critical hit. There are instances in which a single Pidgeot can wipe out the whole opponent's team * Golem: A tanker with high defense and average attack. Its ultimate move can stun the enemies. * Snorlax: A tanker with high defense and self-healing ultimate move. Mid-ranged * Venusaur: A versatile supporter unit with reasonably good attack capability. Its mega evolution can heal the entire team for the first 15s of battle * Gyarados: A strong attacker with an ultimate that bypasses the opponent’s defense. It can also support the team by increasing the team rage. It also has a mega evolution form, further increasing its strength * Lapras: A strong attacker with high dodge. Its ultimate move hit hard, while consuming its own health. Recommended to be used with a healer * Vileplume: There are few healers in the game, and vileplume is the easiest one to obtain * Celebi (rare): Arguably the strongest mid-range grass attacker. However, before promotion 9, it is quite fragile if faced fire pokemons. * Lugia (rare): Considered the best pokemon that a casual player can get. It is almost unstoppable after promotion 9. In the past, the game’s facebook page has held event giving out Lugia for free. Keen an eye out! Ranged * Aerodactyl: A strong and fast wind attacker with the unique ability to deal two hits for each normal attack, essentially doubling its damage. Its ultimate stuns the opponent. Not only that, it has an mega evolution that obliterates any ground pokemons * Charizard: everyone’s favourite pokemon. Great attacker with a mega evolution that grants itself dodge rate and a stronger ultimate. * Raichu: Pikachu's forgotten evolution. It is arguably one of the strongest common electric pokemon in the game. It hits super hard with the ultimate and stuns enemies with thunderbolt. This is the only game where people prefer Raichu over Pikachu How to increase combat power After picking your first pokemon team, there are a few things that new players should prioritize to increase their overall CP Leveling up It is important to increase your level since it: * increase level limit of your pokemon to unlock new promotion rank and evolve * unlock new game functions to upgrade your pokemon such as feed, cultivate, breakthrough, play Raising your pokemons Promote your pokemon Promotion unlocks new abilities for your pokemon with the cost of materials such as elemental hearts (rank 1-7) or colourful gem (rank 8-11). For beginners, getting promotion materials for rank 1-7 can be quite difficult. There are a few place that beginners can easily get elemental hearts: * Arena: 800 arena coins for 100 elemental hearts * Achieve high ranking in Catch 'em Competition * If you have diamonds to spare, you can buy elemental hearts (and colourful gems) in the shop Play and Cultivate ''' Play and cultivation increases your pokemon's stats (HP, ATK, Crit Rate, Crit Damage) '''Team activation Each pokemon will be granted bonuses in health, ATK or suffer from less damage if they are deployed with specific teammates. This information can be found in the tab "Team" in pokemon info screen. However, this will set a limit on which pokemons you can use. Instead, you can activate the teammate in pokedex with evolution materials. This allows the player to enjoy team activation bonus without actually deploying the teammate with the main pokemon. Note: the team bonus stacks with others bonuses so try to activate as many teams as possible Get better equipment * The easiest way to get purple equipment is to join a guild and do boss challenge. If your guild achieves a certain ranking, you will be rewarded with gift bags containing purple equipment shards * Also, enhance, enchant your equipment to get bonuses